Gao's Revenge
by Tipoforever33
Summary: All is peaceful now after the recent events, but Tigress just can't shake the feeling that Gao is still out there somewhere, just waiting for the right time to strike. When a new evil rises, Po and the Five must stop it. But what happens when that evil brings out an old friend? Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know its been so long since I updated, but I got a minor head injury, but I'm ok now, and I am back with another sequel. There might be less drama and more suspense, I'm not sure about that yet. Anyway, the beginning of this chapter is the same as the last chapter of the last story, just with A LOT more detail and I will be adding more to the end.**

Chor-gom Prison, the next day

Gao was sitting in the corner of the cell he was in, still battered and bruised from yesterday's fight. He thought about everything that happened to him during his visit to the Valley of Peace.

(Gao's POV)

_Why am I in here? If anyone should be in here, it's her. She almost killed me! I will get back at her eventually. I was so close, if only I hadn't been so stupid!_

(Normal POV)

A guard happened to walking by the cell door at the time. He was a tall muscular rhino, but so were all the other guards. The only way to really tell them apart was their clothing. Gao walked over to the door and grabbed the guard by his uniform, causing the guard to hit his head on the door and get knocked out. Gao reached for the key ring attached to the guards belt. He got the key, and unlocked the door.

He looked around for anymore guards, and strangely, there weren't any other guards around. Gao found this very strange, but went along quickly trying to make his way to the exit.

The cell he was in was near the bottom of the prison, so he had a while before he got to the top of the where the exit was. Gao made it a little more than halfway up with a few close calls. Now he was very suspicious. how did he get so far and not get caught?

He made it to the next level of the prison, and was about to get to the next, until...

"Hey! Get back in your cell!" a guard yelled from behind him. He turned around to see hundreds of guards, all holding weapons, such as crossbows and spears.

"Great..." Gao mumbled under his breath. All of the guards charged towards him. Gao decided that he'd fight them for a while until their numbers decreased a bit, then he'd escape. As one of the guards approached him, he ripped his claws through the guards face. The guard screamed in pain and fell over the railing.

Gao did the same to most of the other guards. By the time he got the numbers down to a decent size, his hands were covered in blood.

The commander of the prison stepped forward from the group of rhinos with a sword in one hand, and a mace in the other. Gao, not thinking, ran toward him and tried to punch him, but missed. In return, he got kicked in the stomach, and hit in the face with the mace, knocking out some teeth.

He slid across the ground and ran into the wall, blood was soaking the side of his face from the impact of the mace, he wiped it away and stood up. Gao glared at the rhino for several seconds. Then he finally charged toward the commander at full speed. He jumped up at least 10 feet in the air. The commander did the same. He noticed that Gao's hands were glowing a dark blue color, but before he had time to react, Gao punched him in the chest which created an explosion which caught all the rhinos off guard, giving Gao time to escape.

After a few minutes, he finally made it out of the prison, bruised and bleeding, but still having enough strength to run away.

It started to pour down rain, and the clouds were a dark gray, and the wind was very strong, as if there was a tornado. Gao stood on top of a mountain a fair distance away from Chor-gom. There was a slightly strong breeze through the air and a perfect bolt of lightning followed by thunder in the distance. "I will get revenge Tigress. You'll find out what I am truly capable of. And most of all... you will know not to mess with me." said Gao as another bolt of lightning struck, followed by more thunder.

Gao then ran off into the storm, seeking food, shelter, and a plan.

* * *

Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom

The next morning

Tigress was sitting at the foot of the peach tree just before sunrise. No one else was awake, exactly how Tigress wanted it to be. After the recent events that had happened, she just wanted some peace and quiet. Even though she knew Gao was locked away in prison, she still feared that he could escape from prison if he really wanted to.

The sun was just about to rise over the Valley of Peace, and all was calm and quiet. She decided that she would meditate for a while, probably until someone came looking for her. She sat in lotus position. About five minutes passed until...

"What are you doing up so early?" said Po. Tigress jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Po said as he sat down in front of her. "It's fine. To answer your question I was just meditating." she said. "Are you sure?" Po asked "Yes." she assured him.

There was a silence.

"So what are _you_ doing up so early?" Tigress asked. "Oh, uh I didn't get much sleep last night..." Po said "Why not?" she asked "Well, ya know, the Gao thing..." he said trailing off. Tigress nodded, "I know what you mean, I haven't been getting much sleep either."

Another silence.

"So, why did you come up here anyway? You don't usually come up here this early." said Po "I told you before, I was meditating." she said "Well, I think it's more than just that." he said scooting next to her, rather than in front. She sighed, knowing she shouldn't keep secrets from Po.

"Well if you MUST know, I was thinking." she said. Po just looked at her, expecting her to tell him what she was thinking about. "About...?" he asked. "About Gao. He always told me he never had an interest in kung fu. He said it was a waste of time, but then he comes here wanting to learn kung fu. It just doesn't make sense to me." said Tigress

Po thought about that for a second, "Hmm. I guess that is a little strange." "Andthe fact that he actually knew some kung fu is confusing too." Tigress said "Well, he did use a knife for more than half the time." Po stated. "True, but still..." Tigress trailed off. "Does this really bother you that much?" Po asked in a concerned tone

Tigress hesitated before answering his question, "It's not this that bothers me. What bothers me is the fact that Gao could escape from Chor-gom if he really, really wanted to." Tigress said. Po thought this over for a moment, and then said, "Well, I don't think he will, but if he does and he wants revenge, I will not let him hurt anyone, especially you."

Tigress smiled at this and gave him a hug, and he returned it. "Thanks Po, I know you'll do anything you can to protect us." She said. She broke loose from the embrace and stood up, "We should start heading back to Barracks before Shifu thinks something bad happened to us." Tigress said.

Po agreed and they both walked back to the barracks just before the gong rang. Shifu ordered them to eat breakfast and report to the training hall as soon as possible.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you guys are satisfied with the length of this chapter. And again, I am so sorry for the wait, but ya know I'm back and I plan to stay for a long time. So please tell me what you think, and I'll be working on the next chapter.**


	2. Training Begins Now

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. :) Probably later into the story I might change the summary if I want to change something in the plot, so just keep an eye out for that ;)**

(With Shifu and Zeng, in the Training Hall)

Shifu was pacing back and forth thinking. Zeng stood in front of him waiting for him to say something. A few moments later Shifu stopped and turned toward Zeng.

"Zeng, what am I going to do, I'm not sure that my students are ready for this, especially after what just happened with Gao." Shifu said with concern in his tone. "Well, I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I think they're ready." Zeng said.

Shifu looked at him doubtfully, "How can you be so sure? This could bethe biggest threat that China has ever seen!" Shifu exclaimed "Master Shifu, your students have been trained very well. They defeated Tai Lung and Lord Shen, I think they can handle this."

Shifu just looked at him.

There was a moment of silence.

Shifu sighed, "Zeng, I appreciate the fact that you have faith in them, but you don't know this threat as well as I do." Shifu paused for a moment. "Zeng, I want you to deliver a message to the Imperial Army. I want you to tell them that a big threat is coming soon, and that they need to be ready for a fight."

"Yes, Master Shifu." Said Zeng. He then walked out of the Training Hall and flew off to deliver the message.

Shifu stood there wondering when this battle is going to happen. He sighed and decided to meditate until his students came to the Training Hall.

(In the kitchen with Po and the Five)

Po began to make breakfast for everyone, dumplings and bean buns.

The Five sat down at the table and waited for their meal to be served. It was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the sizzling of the pan that Po was cooking with.

Eager to break the silence, Mantis began a conversation, "So guys, why do you think Master Shifu wanted us to get to the Training Hall as soon as we finished breakfast?"

"Probably just wants us to learn a new move." Monkey said

"Well it sounded kinda urgent, don't you think?" Viper said. Crane nodded, "Yeah, it sounded pretty serious."

"Maybe it's a new threat to China." Po said, listening to the whole conversation. "Probably, that seems pretty accurate." Said Mantis.

The Five all looked at Tigress, who sat there quietly the whole time staring down at the table. She looked like she was thinking about something. There was a moment of silence until,

"What about you Tigress?" Asked Viper. There was no answer. "Tigress?" She asked again.

Still no answer. She tried one more time, "Tigress!"

She snapped out her trance, "What? What happened? What's wrong?" She said looking at them.

"Nothing happened, we were just asking you what you thought Shifu wanted." Crane told her. "Oh, I don't know." She quickly said, as she looked down at the table again

"Everything okay Tigress?" Asked Mantis. Tigress looked up, but hesitated to answer. She didn't want to make a big scene about her personal problems, but she didn't want to hide things either. Eventually she said, "Yes, I'm fine."

The Five gave her looks of doubt, "Are you sure? You took a while to answer that question." Said Monkey.

Tigress was a bit worried now, she didn't want to bother them or upset them with her problems. Fortunately for her, Po came in at the right time serving them their food. Tigress sighed in relief and began to eat her food, as did Po and the rest of the Five.

While they were eating Po gave Tigress worried looks, Tigress noticed this but pretended that she didn't.

A few minutes had passed until Mantis spoke, "So Tigress, you never answered Monkey's question." Tigress shot him an annoyed look, but she said nothing. She clenched the chopsticks she was eating with in her hands.

Mantis, being the annoying, cocky bug he is, decided he was going to annoy the feline even more. "What's the matter Tigress, afraid of something?" He said with a smirk as he chuckled. Crane, Viper, and Monkey looked at Mantis, shocked that he would dare to mess with Tigress like that. Po on the other hand looked at Tigress to see her fuming with anger. She eventually snapped her chopsticks in half since she had so much pressure on them.

Tigress glared at the bug, obviously not amused. You could tell she was trying very hard to keep her anger in, but what Mantis said next didn't help.

"Awww, is Tigress mad?" He said teasingly. Tigress slammed her broken chopsticks on the table, slid her chair out so she could stand up, and reached across the table trying to grab Mantis. It happened so fast, no one realized what was happening.

Po stood up and held her back as Mantis hopped backwards away from Tigress in fear. "Tigress calm down!" Po said struggling to hold her back. Tigress didn't listen. She began to growl at Mantis as she struggled against Po.

"Tigress, you need to calm down. I'm sure Mantis didn't mean it." Viper said. "Yeah, I didn't mean it Tigress I was just joking!" Mantis said in a panicking tone.

Tigress stopped struggling against Po and glared at Mantis, "Next time, I recommend that you keep your thoughts to yourself." She said in a low, dangerous voice. Mantis gulped.

"Just ignore him Tigress." Po whispered to her as he sat back down in his seat. "Well that was exciting." Said Crane.

After that, everyone finished up their meal in silence, except for Tigress, who wasn't hungry anymore. She sat in her seat thinking to herself about Gao.

About ten minutes later everyone arrived at the Training Hall. They saw Shifu, deep in meditation, but no one said a word.

A few minutes had passed, then Po spoke, "Uh... Master Shifu?" Shifu's ear twitched and he opened his eyes. He stood up and faced his students with his hands behind his back.

He sighed. "Students, after the recent events, I am sorry to inform you about this." He paused. "Last night during my meditation, I had a vision. A vision into the future. There will be a great battle between us and the Japanese Army. The man leading this army is Master Yasha. He was a great Japanese warrior. He came to China to learn the arts of Kung Fu. He trained alongside me. Soon he mastered Kung Fu. When he did, something inside of him changed. He felt more powerful than ever. He turned against his masters. He took over Japan within a week, and he swore that one day he would take over China, and soon... The world."

When Shifu finished, his students were shocked. No one said a word. Then Shifu continued, "I don't know when this will happen, but we start training, now."

"Yes Master Shifu." They all said in unison, and began to train.

They all decided that they wanted to spar, except for Tigress, who would rather train by herself. They were all in the courtyard of the Training Hall, except for Tigress. Monkey began sparring against Viper and Mantis sparred with Crane. Shifu watched them. Po went inside the Training Hall to try to convince Tigress to spar with him. He walked inside to find her training very hard on all of the equipment.

Tigress didn't notice Po when he walked in since she's so focused in her training. Po watched her as she maneuvered through the course. She started with the swinging clubs. She kept perfect balance on the rotating logs, while also swiftly maneuvering through the swinging clubs. After she got tired of that, she backflipped off of the logs and onto the Jade Tortoise, while still keeping her balance. She soon made her way to the wooden warriors. She dodged every one of the spinning spikes without any trouble. Lastly, she came to the Fiery Field of Death. She waited for a moment, and then with great precision, dodged all of the flames shooting out from the floor. When she was finished she flipped onto the platform above, breathing heavily. She stood there for a few minutes to steady her breaths.

Po made his way over to her. "That was amazing." Po said in amazement. Tigress heard him coming and said, "You think that about everything." "I know, but that was different." Po said. "So... Now that you're done with that, wanna spar?" He asked. "No." Tigress said and walked to the other end of the Training Hall, with Po following her.

"Why not?" He asked "I don't want to spar, Po" Tigress said, getting annoyed. Po didn't care if she was annoyed, he wanted to spar "Please Tigress, just one time?"

Tigress, trying very hard not to lose her temper, refused again. Po, however, knew how to get his way.

"Ohhh, I get it now, you don't wanna spar cause you're afraid to lose against me." Po said teasingly. Tigress had now had enough, "Fine, if you want to spar so bad, then let's spar."

Po was now satisfied. He got into his stance, as did Tigress. "Bring it on, Tigress." Po said. Tigress said nothing, she just glared at him. A few moments later she began to attack, while Po defended himself. Tigress threw a punch at his face, but Po blocked it. In return, he kicked Tigress' legs out from under her, but this didn't catch her off guard. She recovered very quickly, quick enough for her to catch Po off guard. She did a roundhouse kick, which sent him crashing into the weapon rack. He sat there dazed for a few seconds, then recovered. He ran towards Tigress and delivered a series of punches and kicks, some in which managed to hit Tigress. Po was about to punch her in the face, but she moved and grabbed him arm. She flipped him onto his back and punched his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and making him groan. Tigress stood over him and watched his every move.

Po finally caught his breath and said, "Ok Tigress, you win." It was as if she didn't hear him, and continued the match. She grabbed him by the leg and threw him into the weapon rack again, only this time one of the weapons stabbed Po's thigh. Po screamed in pain and covered the wound with his paws. Shifu and the Five heard Po scream, and came in to see what was wrong. They rushed over to Po and tended to his wound. At this time Tigress had just realized what she had done.

She backed away from the scene, horrified by what she did. "What's happening to me." She whispered. Shifu walked up to her, "Tigress, what is the meaning of this? You were sparring, not fighting!" He said. "I... I don't..." She said looking at Po, who was looking at her with a pained, but concerned expression. "I need to go." Tigress said, quickly walking away.

Everyone watched as she exited the building, their faces filled with confusion.

**A/N: Well this is the end of this chapter, please tell me if you liked it :)**


End file.
